Complejo Amor
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Fanfic que participa en la 3ª convocatoria de 'Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones' y 'Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0'. La mente de Levi Ackerman estaba parcialmente nublada. Y cómo no, si dos pares de manos recorrían cada centímetro de su blanco y pequeño cuerpo. Subían, bajaban, apretaban y acariciaban con calma y lentitud, aunque no por eso lo hacían con menos posesividad. Trío. 15.


Fanfic que participa en la Tercera convocatoria de la página **'Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones'** y **'Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0'**.

 **Pareja:** Ereri – Eruri – LeviCenter.

 **Advertencias:** Party Hard (?), trío, Levizuela, Levi desatado, etc, etc.

 **Dedicado a:** Mi ex-partner de rol, quien hace a mi Levi favorito .

 **Tema:** Olvido.

 **Palabras Iniciales:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, o la historia tendría algunas cosas distintas bajo mi mando (?) como yaoi, por ejemplo xD.

Lo que escribo es totalmente sin fines de lucro, sólo con el afán de escribir algo para mí misma y para las personas que deseen leerlo .

Espero de todo corazón que les guste , ya que es sobre dos parejas que me encantan. El Riren y el Eruren también me gustan xD pero este es un Levi!Center, así que no podía poner más ships (?).

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Olvidé mi orgullo, ¿Eso está mal...?_

 _Olvidé mis razones para estar solo, ¿Me vas a juzgar?_

 _Olvidé lo que es bueno, lo que es malo, ¿Te hundirás conmigo en esta espiral?_

 _Olvidé que el amor 'normal' es entre dos personas, no tres... ¿Qué harás?_

La mente de Levi Ackerman estaba parcialmente nublada. Y cómo no, si dos pares de manos recorrían cada centímetro de su blanco y pequeño cuerpo.  
Subían, bajaban, apretaban y acariciaban con calma y lentitud, aunque no por eso lo hacían con menos posesividad.

Dos machos acariciando una única presa.

 _¿Compartían? Tal vez._

 _¿Dominaban? Eso no se dudaba._

—Mhng, no, dejará marcas —. Los ojos verde oliva del capitán de la legión se posaron sobre las doradas orbes de cierto castaño, el cual tras soltar una masculina carcajada, volvió a morder.  
Maldición, el molesto niñato solía ignorarlo cuando la pasión estaba de por medio, pero antes de que pudiera volver a quejarse, otra boca mordió su fina clavícula.

—Puto… Puto Smith —. Él mismo mordió sus labios en silencio, tratando de reprimir los vergonzosos quejidos que pugnaban por salir de entre sus finos labios.  
Mordían, succionaban y lamían su delicado cuello, mientras él se removía coqueto y resignado, sintiendo con orgullo como ambos hombres lo atendían como más le gustaba.

Quizás era una pequeña perra sedienta de sus dos amores, peroes que... ¿Cómo podía escoger?

Ese era el tema de siempre, el que no dejaba de abrumar su mente, confundiéndolo a niveles sorprendentes.

 _ **Eren Jaeger** , su joven cadete de ojos llenos de perdición._

 _Testarudo, dominante, con una gran posesividad y animalidad sorprendentes. No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero de un día para otro se vio esclavo de esa mirada, aunque no lo diría nunca._  
 _Desde un principio se vio fascinado por su inexperiencia, pero poco a poco vio como con el pasar del tiempo, el quinceañero tatakae iba puliéndose hasta llegar a ser quien era en esos momentos: Un hombre joven vigoroso, vital y con la capacidad de dominarlo._  
 _Aún así, seguía siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre, ese que podía sonrojarse y mimar a Levi como si fuese el ser más hermoso del mundo. De una u otra forma, Eren lo había enamorado._

—Está tan duro, capitán… Mire —. Los libidinosos dedos del menor resbalaban de arriba a abajo por sobre su erección, haciéndolo maldecir en voz baja.  
Él, por su parte, separó un poco sus rodillas sobre la cama, permitiendo que el rubio tras su espalda tuviera la misma libertad de movimiento que Eren.

Los finos dedos largos del comandante de la Legión tantearon terreno en su retaguardia, comenzando una lenta intrusión pervertida, la cual lo estremeció por completo.

-Ah ...

 _ **Erwin Smith** , el hombre que le dio un motivo para vivir y superarse._

 _¿Qué podía decir que el resto no supiera? Le fascinaba de muchas maneras, lo amaba. Porque nada había sido más importante en la vida de Levi que el encontrar un motivo por el cual desarrollarse y salir de su miseria. Erwin era poder, masculinidad, deseo y protección. Junto a él no necesitaba ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Sólo debía ser Levi._  
 _Erwin lo liberaba de sus demonios, cargaba con su dolor y lo volvía propio._  
 _Ese hombre fue capaz de darle verdaderas alas de libertad al capitán de cabellos negros, con la condición de ser amado._

Y por esa razón no podía escoger uno por sobre otro. Además, no quería. Ellos se complementaban.

 _Lo complementaban..._

 _Por ellos olvidaría su orgullo y más..._

 _Por ellos se dejaría marcar si con eso los tenía hasta el fin de sus días..._

No le molestaba ser un desgraciado, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que podía ser llamado puto.  
Era egoísta y posesivo, no quería otras manos sobre el cuerpo de sus dos hombres.

Lo sentía por Mikasa y Armin; Eren le pertenecía sólo a él.

Lo lamentaba por la humanidad, Levi no entregaría nunca a Erwin como mártir de la libertad.

Ambos eran suyos, jodidamente suyos. Malditamente suyos.  
Tan suyos que no dudaría un momento en acabar con quien osara querer arrebatárselos.

 _ **Levi Ackerman de Jaeger y Smith**_ _no sonaba tan mal, ¿Verdad?_

— ¿Por qué sonríes? Asumo que te gusta —. Ya no era solo un dedo el que lo invadía, sino dos. Su rostro envuelto en placer ocultó la sonrisa que Erwin hubo descubierto, mientras su mirada descendía hasta centrarse en los mechones castaños que se acercaban a su vientre bajo. Eren era un maestro en las felaciones, o al menos sabía cómo complacerlo hasta hacerle delirar.

Con cariño llevó su diestra hasta el cabello desordenado del menor, acariciándolo mientras de sus labios entreabiertos escapaba un gemido ahogado.

Ladeando el rostro sobre su hombro, se encontró de lleno con las hermosas gemas azules del rubio, el cual inició un intenso beso entre ambos. Le encantaba morder los labios de éste, y Erwin tenía la desagradable manía de dejarlo sin aire mientras se besaban.

Tres dedos... Eso bastó para que se separara de golpe, gimiendo en voz alta. Tan intensa sensación dentro de sus paredes anales lo erizó.

Eso no era nada para lo que vendría, pero su cuerpo era especialmente sensitivo. Aunque no por eso le gustaba ser tratado como una delicada chica virgen. Porque a Levi le gustaba duro, y ellos sabían cómo complacerlo.

—Eren, lo penetraré…

Sí, los amaba. No supo cómo, pero al segundo siguiente estaba sentado sobre la dura erección del rubio, mientras éste se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama que solía verlos sumirse en el placer. Sus piernas, abiertas a los lados de las de Erwin, hacían de apoyo para poder participar del movimiento.

Amaba eso. Amaba verse estimulado mientras la mirada avasalladora de su lindo castaño estaba sobre él. A veces se sentía sucio, pues los dorados de Eren se paseaban con morbo sobre su cuerpo hasta la unión que sostenía con el comandante. No se quejaba en lo absoluto, sino que al contrario de esto, podía ver cómo la erección que cargaba el menor y único de los Jaeger se endurecía más.

Y luego éste hundía su rostro entre las piernas de Levi para complacerlo...

Tenerlos en su cama era una delicia que se daba el lujo de tener. Era verdaderamente afortunado, aunque ante los ojos del resto, ellos también eran afortunados de ser los receptores de un hombre como Levi Ackerman.

Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer. Ser atendido por delante y por detrás estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo, aunque sabía que nada terminaría tan pronto como cualquier otro pudiera pensar.

No, lo que menos tenían sus hombres era el de durar poco.

Lo desarmaban por completo, lo reducían a cero…

—Eren, tú también… Ven aquí con nosotros —. La voz entrecortada del pelinegro atrajo la atención de los dos hombres junto a él en la habitación, mientras que con su diestra acariciaba su propio cuerpo.

Las penetraciones de Erwin se habían detenido, y ante la mirada expectante de este, con un gesto obsceno indicó al menor de los tres que lo penetrara.

 _ **Goloso**_ , esa palabra describía a Levi por completo.

El castaño se acercó con lentitud, casi queriendo alargar el momento con evidente crueldad. Ambos, el rubio y el pelinegro, parecían llamarlo con la mirada para esa unión tan íntima que solían tener los tres, donde ambos dominantes amaban a su pasivo por completo.

—Ahh… Así... Eren, Erwin… Ngh

Y de a poco se reanudaron las penetraciones.

Sentirse tan invadido lo elevaba hasta el cielo y lo enterraba en el más profundo de los infiernos.

Sus paredes internas eran separadas, mientras sentía como los dos penes de sus hombres se acariciaban por dentro, casi como un gesto de cariño por compartir a su amado capitán. Porque si para amarlo debían compartir, lo harían, pero sólo entre ellos.

Si estaba mal o no, era algo que a los tres no les interesaba en lo absoluto.

Podía caerse el mundo y que los juzgaran, pero aún así encontrarían el modo de poder estar juntos y amar a su capitán hasta el infinito.

No transaban el dar a Levi Ackerman, ni éste daría a alguien más a los dos hombres que con esfuerzo se ganaron su corazón.

La atmósfera que los envolvía era de amor, pasión y deseo absoluto…

Porque se olvidaban de ataduras…

 _La moral caía en el olvido…_

 _De ética no había ni mención._

Pero así estaba bien. Pecar, no pecar, ¿Había diferencia?

Si Erwin, Eren y Levi estaban juntos, la humanidad y el resto carecían de importancia.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Ojalá les haya gustado xD es algo complejo, ya que son puros sentimientos entremezclados (?), pero eso fue para que quedara claro lo confuso y extraño que resultaría una relación amorosa conformada por tres personas sin que termine en una tragedia.

De un principio escribí algo jodidamente triste, donde Levi era abandonado y olvidado por Erwin y Levi, dejándolo al borde del suicidio, pero lo cambié xD. Aún lo tengo y puedo subirlo por si quieren leerlo (?).

Nuevamente gracias por leer.


End file.
